The Usual Spot
by SgtPeppersLHCB
Summary: Blaze confesses her feelings towards Silver. Oneshot.


**This is my first FanFic. I normally don't write stories, but I just had this idea that I wanted to write about. So I'm giving it a shot.**

**I love the Silver x Blaze pairings, they just seem so cute together. I'm hoping it's not too cheesy. Also if I have any mistakes let me know...  
**

* * *

**The Usual Spot**

Silver's P.O.V~

Blaze called and asked me to meet up with her. I thought it was a little out of the ordinary since she said she had to talk to me about something in person when I asked her what was wrong. Normally, she would have just told me on the phone, but it must be serious if it had to be talked about in person. We agreed to meet up at our usual spot.

I arrived at our usual spot, which was a bench close to a sandbox in the park. It was where Blaze and I first met…

_~flashback~_ (**A/N: I had to make the flashback in 3****rd**** person P.O.V, because I thought it would be easier to explain that way)**

_The silver hedgehog sat in the sandbox, shoveling sand into his little plastic bucket using a plastic shovel. _"I am going to make the biggest most awesomest sandcastle anyone has ever seen!"_ the hedgehog thought to himself. He then quickly placed the plastic bucket upside-down, after filling it with sand, and slowly lifted the bucket hoping the sand would hold shape. Unfortunately, the sand quickly fell to the sides. _"Darn". _He repeated the same process a couple of times and still received the same result._ "ARGH!" _He screamed._

_Suddenly he heard a giggle from behind. He turned around looking for the person responsible for laughing at his failed attempt, and saw a small, female, lilac kitten sitting on a bench holding a hand in front of her mouth to refrain from laughing. She looked about the same age as Silver._"What's so funny?" _he asked._

"Nothing,"_ the kitten replied _"It's just that you keep doing the same thing trying to make the sand hold together, even though it's obvious that it won't work. I just thought it was a little funny..."

"Yeah, well what do you know about building sandcastles?"_ Silver said._

"I know that your way of doing it is wrong," _the kitten answered _"the secret is to use the moist layer of sand at the bottom." _She began digging in the sandbox with her hands, and held up a ball of darker-colored sand. _

"The sand you're using is way too dry, it won't hold. Use this instead…" _The kitten placed the moist sand into the bucket and quickly flipped it over. When she carefully lifted the bucket, the sand stayed put. Silver looked at it wide-eyed in amazement._

"Wow, how did you know that?" _He asked._

"I've seen many people make sandcastles, and I've seen them build it as tall as this!" _She raised her hand to show the height._

"Whoa, that's huge!" _Silver said. _"I better start working if I want to make the biggest sandcastle! Do you want to help?"

_The kitten's eyes widened with joy. She's never been asked to join in on activities before. _"Sure! My name is Blaze."

"I'm Silver."…

_~End of Flashback~_

From then on, we became best friends and the sandbox area became our usual spot to meet-up. Of course, we would never play in the sandbox anymore seeing as we were too old to play in them. I sat on the bench waiting for Blaze, I looked around but still couldn't see her anywhere. _"I wonder what's so important that she has to tell me in person…" _I thought. _"Maybe this would be the right time for ME to tell HER something important as well… I love her."_

I've had feelings for Blaze for a long time. Every time I look at her my heart beats a million times faster, whenever she smiles it makes me happy even when I'm having the worst day of my life. I just love the way she's so… mature. If I had guts, I would have told her about the way I feel already, but I'm just too chicken. I fear that she wouldn't feel the same way about me because I'm so naïve (or so I've been told) and it would put our friendship to an end. I will NEVER let that happen.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard someone approaching. I looked up and it was her.

Blaze's P.O.V~

I arrived at the park and immediately spotted Silver sitting on our usual spot. I chuckled at the thought of how we first met by the sandbox. _"He looks like he's thinking about something," _I thought to myself as I watch him stare hard at the ground.

I told him to meet me here because I had something important to say to him. I figured it was time for him to know how I really feel. I've had a crush on Silver ever since I saw him attempting to build a sandcastle the day we met, the way he was so determined to get it right was the cutest thing ever. . But I'm really worried about what he would do once I tell him. Would he feel the same way? I'm always told that I act older than I really am. Yet, Silver is always so naïve, but that's what I love about him. He's always making me laugh with his silly jokes, and he makes me feel special. The way he looks at me with his golden eyes makes me feel warm. But would he think I'm too mature for him?

I froze as I got closer to Silver, _"Maybe now is not the right time, I'm going to turn back and—CRAP! He saw me. I guess I'll have to confess now, or I'll never get the chance to tell him" _He smiled at me, I smiled back.

3rd person P.O.V~

"Hey" Blaze said, as she sat down.

"Hey"

Silence.

"So what was so important for you to tell me?" Silver asked.

Blaze looked at him. _"Gosh, can't we start off with a normal conversation first?" _She thought. "Well…you see… we're best friends, right?" She asked.

Silver looked confused. "Well, yeah of course. We've know each other for as long as I can remember. Why do you ask that?"

Blaze looked away "It… it's just that… do you ever think about… since we've been friends for so long…"

"Uh, Blaze, it's a little hard for me to understand what you're trying to say when your sentences are mixed-up."

Blaze let out a sigh. "Silver, I-I…I…"

"_What is she trying to tell—" _Silver's thoughts were suddenly cut off when he felt her lips press against his. His heart pounded uncontrollably.

"_I can't believe I did that" _Blaze thought as she pulled away. Silver was frozen in place, not knowing what to do next.

"_Did this really just happen?" _he thought _"or am I just having another dream…"_

"_Oh, God. He hates me, he's not even saying anything, he's just staring at me"_ Blaze got up "Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me." Eyes tearing, she began to walk away. Suddenly, she was stopped by a green-glowing aura surrounding her and was being pulled back. She came face-to-face with Silver and he planted a kiss on her. Blaze got a little surprised but then returned the kiss. After a couple of seconds or so, they separated to breathe.

"Blaze… I love you." Silver finally spoke. Blaze giggled. "What's so funny?"

"I've been trying to tell you those three simple words, but I was having such a hard time because I was—afraid…" Blaze replied, looking at the ground.

"….That I wouldn't feel the same way about you and our friendship would end, right?" Silver asked. Blaze nodded slowly. Silver hugged her tightly. "Don't worry. I am never, EVER going to let that happen" he whispered. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I know... and I love you too..".

**End.**

**I'm not that great with writing endings. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is... :P  
**


End file.
